Promptober 2018
by Suriee
Summary: Basado en el Inktober, excepto que es escrito. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto pero necesito practica para escribir de nuevo. No es la lista oficial sino uno que encontré online (para evitar confusiones).
1. — Un personaje

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Título:** Promptober 2018

 **Resumen:** Basado en el Inktober, excepto que es escrito. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto pero necesito practica para escribir de nuevo. No es la lista oficial sino uno que encontré online (para evitar confusiones).

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** El Reverse AU pertenece a c0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com. Un pequeño resumen; Jack Spicer es el Lord Heylin y Chase Young, el joven genio.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **1.- Un personaje**

 **Jack Spicer**

Lord dragón Heylin, alquimista, genio del mal, director general de la más grande organización del mal en todo el mundo... Muchos títulos, todos correctos. Jack Spicer había construido su lugar en la cima del Heylin en apenas doscientos años (toma o quita unas cuantas décadas). Era el más joven en lograrlo y él se encargaría de que eso continuara de esa manera, por la eternidad.

Jack sabía que debía darse crédito; no cualquiera consigue deshacerse de las cabezas de una organización maligna en un lapso menor a quince años, siendo apenas un novato, y salir airoso con apenas una cicatriz. Se palmearía la espalda a si mismo si pudiera.

En términos de poder, conexiones, relaciones, inteligencia y tecnología él era el número uno, dirigiendo el Heylin de la misma manera que un director ejecutivo dirige una organización. Y en eso residía su éxito (según su experiencia). Además de que, claro, para él era todo un juego entretenido que quería mantener trabajando por un largo tiempo.

Después de todo, cuando se es inmortal, asquerosamente rico e imposiblemente majestuoso... Había que tener algo con lo que mantenerse entretenido.

* * *

 **Esto será algo parecido a "Cortos" pero de verdad les sugiero no esperar demasiado. Ya estoy bastante oxidada.**


	2. — Su interés amoroso

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

También estoy subiendo esto en inglés a mi cuenta personal de tumblr. Me parece interesante escribir la misma idea en dos idiomas distintos; terminan siendo ligeramente diferentes.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **2.- Su interés amoroso**

 **Clay "Hannibal" Bailey**

Hannibal era un nombre que todos los versados en magia y aquellos que pertenecían al Heylin conocían por obligación, y temían por naturaleza. Sin embargo eran pocos los que conocían su nombre humano, a excepción de Jack por supuesto.

Había sido él, Hannibal, quien lo inició en el mundo de la magia y quien lo entreno para convertirlo en el Lord que era hoy en día, por lo tanto, le debía muchas cosas. Aunque también, había sido el responsable de su propia caída al orillar a su alumno al punto donde tuvo que traicionarlo.

El demonio Heylin era más una bestia que un hombre; aterradoramente poderoso, sin motivación alguna realmente, sin deseos fijos a largo plazo... Era un hombre que solo quería ver el caos devorarlo todo y para Jack, que deseaba gobernar y mantener el statu quo para mantenerse en la cima, era algo que no podía tolerar.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que por alguna razón, Jack realmente jamás dejo de sentir cosas por él... Tal vez fuese por el hecho de que era una fuente constante de conocimiento y poder que estaba a su alcance, o porque fue el primer amante de su mismo sexo, o por la costumbre que adquirió de estar a su lado y lo poco que sabía leerlo pero, aun cuando habían sido enemigos momentarios, Jack había sentido como sus rodillas se aflojaban ante la primera sonrisa afilada del hombre rubio.

Quizás fuera simplemente su tipo, no podía estar seguro por completo, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que quería regresar a tener una relación más... íntima... con su antiguo maestro...

No fue fácil, por supuesto. Jack sabía bien que aun estando debilitado por su estancia en el mundo Ying Yang Hannibal tenía la experiencia y el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a él y esta vez Jack no contaría con el elemento sorpresa. Y Hannibal... Bien, Jack no podía saber que era lo que pensaba exactamente. Nunca pudo hacerlo en realidad. Era difícil estar relajado en la presencia del otro, para ambos, pero como siempre su maestro fue el primero en dejar el pasado atrás, lo que permitió que la situación se relajara de manera gradual, agradable.

A medida que ambos se adaptaban al otro, Jack termino por darse cuenta de que tal vez lo que había faltado en su relación siglos atrás había sido su falta de madurez, y su incapacidad para leer las sutilezas. Porque ahora, aunque aún le fuese difícil leer a Hannibal, había momentos donde podía ver con claridad que su antiguo maestro estaba tan conforme como él mismo con su relación.

Era complicado, y tal vez imposible saberlo de manera concisa, pero Jack tenía la impresión de que esos abrazos largos, y las sesiones de besos que se alargaban por horas además del sexo que ambos disfrutaban a cualquier hora del día, eran pistas sutiles acerca de cómo las cosas iban mejorando entre ellos.

* * *

 **Día dos y continuamos.**


	3. — Su(s) mascota(s)

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

Jack y los animales no se mezclan muy bien...

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **3.-** **Su(s) mascota(s).**

 **Complicado**

Jack nunca tuvo ninguna mascota en realidad.

Cuando era muy, muy pequeño, apenas un bebe de brazos, su familia solía vivir en un pueblo pequeño bastante alejado de Londres, cuidando y sobreviviendo de una pequeña granja que cuidaban. (O algo así le habían dicho, si tenía que ser honesto no recordaba nada en relación a eso. En lo absoluto.) Así que de alguna manera suponía que había llegado a tener mascotas en algún punto de su temprana infancia... Pero fuera eso, el resto de sus relaciones con animales fueron estrictamente para la ciencia o la magia. Y, en honor a la verdad, esos animales eran más sujetos de prueba que mascotas.

No era como si odiara a los animales pequeños, pero tampoco sentía ningún tipo de afecto o simpatía por ellos en lo absoluto. Aunque Hannibal podía ser considerado una bestia ¿Cierto? Bastante cerca de ser un animal, técnicamente... Ah y, por supuesto, también estaban los perros.

Los perros de Hannibal.

A Jack le agradaban porque eran obedientes a su maestro, y a ellos les agradaba Jack precisamente porque olía como su maestro. Lo cual hacia las cosas infinitamente más fáciles con el resto de cánidos en el mundo. Pero no eran sus mascotas, eran de _él._ Y ya fuera para bien o para mal solo obedecían las órdenes directas de su maestro. Jack tenía apenas su consideración (a menos que su pareja les ordenara obedecerlo...)

Hasta el mes pasado al menos, cuando su dragón tuvo su primer ciclo de celo desde que había decidido tomar una pareja formal y, en un intento de compensar la falta de un bebe que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para tener (sin importar lo que su dragón pensara), Hannibal le regalo un cachorro.

Un cachorro de lobo...

—Entonces... ¿Se supone que debo ponerle un nombre o los cachorros de lobos demonio vienen con su propio nombre demoníaco?

Hannibal resopló simplemente, ignorando su intento de humor, y decidió enseñarle los conceptos más básicos para cuidar apropiadamente de un perro. Lo que tuvo su desenlace en la situación complicada que estaba teniendo lugar ahora mismo;

—¿Sabes Conan? Apenas te conocí hace cinco horas y cuarenta y tres minutos pero ya te amo como a un hijo y si algo llegara a pasarte asesinaría a todos en el planeta y luego me suicidaría... Porque te amo.

Y bien...

Jack realmente no tiene ninguna mascota.

* * *

 **Día 3.**

 **C** **onan significa "pequeño lobo".**

 **¿Pueden creer que siga aquí?**

 **Gracias a demon-night24 por su review; el clack y rClack son mis nuevos favoritos!**


	4. — Su hogar

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

La famosa y magnífica mansión Spicer. Se dice que solo los que pertenecen a la _crème de la crème_ del Heylin la conocen. Ah, y Raimundo Pedrosa que suele quedarse ahí cuando esta demasiado ebrio o lo echan del lugar que decidió rentar (jamás se queda en un mismo lugar por más de un mes).

 **Nota:** En este AU, Megan es la hija/clon de Jack, que creo usando su ADN y el de otra persona _desconocida._ (*coff* el de Hannibal *coff*).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **4.-** **Su hogar.**

 **Mansión Spicer**

La mansión era el hogar oficial de Jack Spicer.

Comenzó a construirla desde el primer momento en el que se convirtió oficialmente en el nuevo líder del Heylin.

Le tomo varios años adecuarla de la forma que deseaba; las fuentes enormes, el diseño, los muebles, el arte que adornaba las paredes y pasillos, las escaleras, la decoración, las habitaciones secretas, los laboratorios, los jardines, todo... Estaba orgulloso de eso. Era un lugar donde podía sentirse en casa y a la vez, servía como un refugio del mundo exterior y, algunas veces, de su propia mente.

Sus guerreros caídos, las serpientes que lo acompañaban a todas partes, se encargaban de cada pequeño detalle, desde limpieza hasta reparaciones, por lo que Jack siempre podía estar seguro de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Incluso, cuando la humanidad finalmente alcanzó un nivel avanzado para la tecnología, él mismo se encargó de adaptar la Mansión a sus necesidades; Estaba orgulloso de decir que él había instalado, con sus propias manos, el sistema operativo que controlaba la mansión. Una combinación entre tecnología y magia... Por ejemplo, el color del agua de las fuentes reflejaba su estado de ánimo cuando experimentaba emociones fuertes, como la ira... Entre _otras_ emociones fuertes...

Pero eso es una charla para otro día.

A pesar de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hogar, era extraño que Jack dejase que alguien entrara ahí. Pedrosa era bienvenido porque no solía quedarse demasiado tiempo. Hannibal también porque, bueno, siendo su pareja Jack suponía que era lo más correcto. El chico, Young, era bienvenido cuando Jack lo necesitaba para algún plan o cuando Megan se aburría y necesitaba de otro niño para jugar. Y Tohomiko también porque era hilarante ver su cara al recordarle cómo había perdido sus poderes.

Ah si, esos eran días divertidos. Y dolorosos también.

Además de la mansión tenía otros lugares alrededor del mundo por supuesto, incluyendo una isla en Grecia (que era su 'casa de verano' oficial) y un conjunto de islas al norte de Reino Unido donde mantenía su granja de dragones personal para estar seguro de siempre contar con materia prima para su sopa.

Todos esos lugares eran buenos también, pero prefería la mansión sobre cualquiera de ellos.

Además, no era como si a Megan le interesara vivir en otro lugar tampoco.

En una ciudad si, quizás, cerca de personas y centros comerciales, pero no en otra casa. Y Jack estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerse a pensar cómo demonios mover de lugar una mansión entera a Londres y hacerla lucir como un lugar 'normal' desde fuera.

Su diseño estructural era demasiado genial para ocultarlo de esa manera después de todo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Me animan mucho a continuar con este reto.**

 **El post con el diseño original de la mansión esta en el siguiente link:**

c0njidraws (punto) tumblr (punto) com / post / 161500747542 / yall-asked-for-it-so-here-it-is-reversejacks

 **Solo asegurense de quitar espacios y poner puntos donde corresponde.**


	5. — Su trabajo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

En términos de edad, Jack tiene alrededor de 250 años... Lo que lo convierte en un bebe dragón apenas.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **5.- Su trabajo.**

 _ **Workaholic**_

Jack dirige el Heylin igual que una compañía internacional.

Una enorme, enorme compañía que devora empresas pequeñas y luego las hace luchar entre ellas solo por diversión.

Todos los nuevos miembros del Heylin y aquellos que quieren ser parte de la más grande organización maligna en el mundo, son contratados por subordinados inferiores. Aquellos pocos que consiguen solicitarlo a Jack en persona (aquellos que llegan a impresionarlo lo suficiente), deben firmar un contrato. Un muy, muy detallado contrato con cientos de letras pequeñas y párrafos entre líneas donde básicamente se acepta entregarle tu alma por el simple placer de convertirte en su sirviente eterno.

Esa es la razón por la cual siempre es inteligente pedir un abogado cuando estás haciendo negocios con Jack Spicer.

Jack ama su trabajo. Un poco quizás demasiado.

Tal vez porque es solo un gran juego para él; Cuando las cosas se ponen aburridas y las personas un poco demasiado estúpidas para tolerarlas, Jack los pone uno contra los otros; manipulando todos para destruirse entre sí mientras él observaba, sintiéndose un emperador romano en un coliseo moderno.

Cuando las cosas tenían que ser serias, sin embargo, Jack era completamente despiadado. Tan perfeccionista como era, esperaba lo mismo de aquellos que trabajaban para él. Y cuando no lo obtenía, el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo; una masacre de subordinados inútiles.

Afortunadamente para todos, por lo general tomaba mucho tiempo para ponerlo en ese estado.

Para Jack, su trabajo era también su juego favorito, el más grande que había jugado y el que más le gustaba, al igual que a cualquier niño dragón de apenas doscientos años.

* * *

 **Día 5.**

 **Aún no sospechan de mí...**


	6. — Su atuendo favorito

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

Por lo general los fines de semana los uso para dormir, hacer tareas domésticas, beber hasta la embriagues y vagar por allí. Así que es posible que no vaya a postear prompts esos días.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **6.- Su atuendo favorito.**

 **Negro; guantes y gabardina**

Sus colores favoritos siempre han sido negro, rojo, dorado y blanco. El purpura también, ya que está asociado con el poder, la riqueza y la realeza. Aunque en su vida diaria, los primeros cuatro colores son los que viste con frecuencia.

Son más sencillos de combinar.

En primer lugar, sus zapatos con acabados color oro. Hechos a mano y a medida, perfectos para él. Después, su pantalón (hecho a medida también, por supuesto), que se adapta perfectamente a su cuerpo... Una camisa color borgoña que combina tanto rojo como purpura... Sus guantes negros son indispensables para ocultar sus garras cuando tiene que aparecer en el mundo mortal, y también para mantener sus manos limpias mientras trabaja.

Y por último, su gabardina negra.

Le da una vista sofisticada y también un efecto dramático cuando se convierte en una serpiente-sombra para emboscar a los demás. Al mismo tiempo, tiene uno de los mejores hechizos que Jack perfecciono, uno de los más útiles a su parecer; Es igual que un bolso infinito. Lo que significa que puede guardar cualquier clase de cosas dentro de sus bolsillos, sin importar lo grande o pequeño que sea, y quedara ahí para cuando sea útil. Y cuando se vuelve necesario, él solo necesita meter su mano en cualquier bolso, pensar en el objeto que necesita en el momento, y éste llega a sus manos en fracciones de segundo.

Combinar sus ropas con magia y la mejor calidad de telas es algo de lo que Jack está orgulloso. Sus colores son también su marca registrada; su cabello rojo, la cicatriz sobre su ojo, guantes y gabardina color negro... Eran como un símbolo de su presencia en todas partes.

Además, el negro le hace ver más delgado.

* * *

 **Varios prompts hoy para compensar.**


	7. — Sus hermanos(as)

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

Este prompt toca el tema de la muerte infantil. En más concreto, la idea del asesinato de infantes. Y mi idea de que r!Jack desciende de una familia altamente endogámica (matrimonios entre familiares cercanos; primos, hermanos de sangre, etc.), lo que provoco una gran variedad de problemas físicos y psicológicos en todos ellos... Y sí, los padres de Jack eran familiares muy, muy cercanos.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **7.- Sus hermanos(as).**

 **Primera sangre**

Jack era hijo único. Pero no siempre había sido así.

Antes de tenerlo a él, Madre había tenido un aborto espontaneo durante los primeros meses del embarazo y después, durante su segundo embarazo, había dado a luz a un niño muerto.

Y entonces nació él, Jack.

Abuela le contaba que nadie creyó que viviera mucho tiempo; era un niño pequeño, demasiado pálido para lucir sano... La única esperanza que les dio al nacer fue que sus gritos eran lo bastante fuertes como para adivinar que iba a seguir respirando durante un buen tiempo.

En aquel entonces vivían en una granja, junto con su abuelo, a las afueras de Londres. Pero luego de que un kelpie asesinara a Abuelo y los duendes decidieran arruinar las cosechas (Jack estaba seguro de que eso no era más que superstición) decidieron mudarse de manera permanente a la ciudad.

Jack solía pasar mucho tiempo con Abuela, quien era una mujer demente y con intereses particulares en la brujería, magia negra y rituales demoniacos... Aunque para las personas religiosas no era más que una anciana que había quedado trastornada después de la muerte de su esposo.

Cuando Jack cumplió cuatro o cinco años, Madre quedo preñada nuevamente. Padre lucía feliz, lo que era algo extraño ya que siempre se la pasaba maldiciendo en voz baja y mirando hacia la nada como si estuviese a punto de pelearse con alguien que no estaba ahí... Madre no lucía feliz, pero tampoco triste. Lo que era normal en ella, de cierta forma.

—Christopher ¿Qué piensas sobre el bebe que tendrá tu madre?

—Soy Jack, Abuela.

—¿Sabes que apenas el bebe nazca tus padres va a deshacerte de ti, Christopher?

Jack estaba acostumbrado a que Abuela lo llamara con el nombre de Abuelo, tanto que respondía a ambos nombres de la misma manera, aunque siempre intentaba corregir a Abuela... Pero eso último, acerca del bebe de Madre, obtuvo toda su atención.

—¿Van a deshacerse de mí?

—Así es. Apenas nazca tú ya no serás importante o necesario, así que te van a abandonar o a cocinar.

—Pero... Pero yo no quiero que me abandonen. O me cocinen... —Jack sollozó con fuerza, dejando en el suelo los juguetes extraños que Abuela tenia regados por toda la casa, para correr a donde estaba sentada y apretar su falda entre sus manos regordetas.— Abuela... No dejes que me abandonen o me cocinen... —Lloro con desamparo, sujetando la falda y escondiendo su cara en su regazo.—

—Oh, ya, ya Christopher, no tienes por qué llorar. El pequeño bastardo aún no nace, y si no vive lo suficiente entonces tendrán que quedarse contigo.

Jack la miro aun con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas infantiles, hipando de tanto en tanto, pensando en sus palabras ¿Abuela tendría la razón? ¿Jack podía hacer que se quedaran con él en lugar del bebe de Madre?

Durante el último mes del embarazo Jack odio a su pequeño hermano o hermana cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba. Y cuando al fin Madre dio a luz a un varón, Jack estaba listo para hacer algo con él.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que llorara todo el tiempo. Odiaba que Madre estuviera cuidando de él siempre y lo ignorara. Lo odiaba ¡Lo odiaba!

—¿No te gusta escuchar llorar al bebe? —Le pregunto Abuela una mañana, viéndolo golpear los juguetes con rabia.— Si pones una almohada encima de su cara y la presionas los suficiente entonces se callara para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? —Jack la miro con sorpresa, ilusionado inclusive.— ¿De verdad?

Abuela no mentía nunca, así que Jack le creyó.

Esa misma noche, cuando el bebe comenzó a llorar y lo despertó igual que todas las noches, Jack se levantó de la cama, tomo su almohada y fue a la habitación pero apenas abrió la puerta el llanto del bebe se cortó de golpe, y vio a Padre al lado de la cuna del bebe...

—¿Padre?

—Ah, mi primogénito... No tiene caso conservar a este, es un varón. Seguiremos intentando hasta tener una hembra para que se convierta en tu esposa, al igual que tu madre para mí... Ve a dormir.

Jack ladeo la cabeza pero asintió sin más cuando vio a padre levantar una almohada de encima del bebe.

No más llantos que lo despertaran por las noches.

* * *

 **Por cierto ¿Conocen a Endeavor de boku no hero academia? Tengo una obsesión poco sana por ese hombre...**


End file.
